


Dinner

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, elements of season 2, sort of whimsical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn and Eve go to dinner.  Yes, I suck at titles.  Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyathena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyathena/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide-mas! :) I do hope you enjoy and this isn't too much fluff. Written before "And the Hollow Men" so it does not follow the plot that goes with the end of that episode.

Flynn walked into the Library’s annex, moving over to his desk and setting down the heavy matryoshka doll he brought back. He cracked his neck, moving over to the clippings book to see what mission the others were on, before going back over to his desk. He opened the large notebook, put together by Jenkins and Eve, to check off the artifact before sitting down and closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt a kiss to his forehead, opening his eyes and seeing Eve there. “Thought you would be off with the others,” he said quietly.

“I’m making them do some missions on their own,” she replied. “Mostly when they start sniping at each other for no good reason and need to be reminded why they work together.”

He chuckled. “Good idea. Not sure I would have come up with it.”

She smiled, moving to another chair to sit down, but he moved and gently pulled her into his lap. She shook her head but went with the pull, looking at the doll on the desk. “You went all the way to Russia and came back with a doll?”

“Not just Russia but Tsarskoye Selo.”

“Sounds familiar but not sure why,” she said.

“It’s where the last tsar of Russia and his family were imprisoned before their deaths. And that’s not just any doll if you look closely. The outer shell is different. It’s usually a woman in a sarafen. This time, it’s a Tsar. Inside him, the Tsarina, and then five children before getting to the smallest one. While the smallest is traditionally a baby carved out of wood, instead it’s the focus Gregori Rasputin used to funnel his powers to destroy the family that snubbed him.”

She looked at the doll carefully and raised an eyebrow. “So that’s Nicholas the Second, then Empress Alexandria, the three older daughters, Anastasia, and… I forget the brother’s name.”

“Alexei,” he replied. “And the three older daughters are Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. They were grand duchesses while Alexei was the Tsarevich. If none of this happened, Alexei would have become Tsar after Nicholas.”

“Hmm,” she said and turned a bit, so she could look at him. “You opened the entire thing, didn’t you?”

“No,” he said.

She gave him a look.

“Not all of it; I stopped at the Tsarevich. I could feel the pull of the focus and put it all back together. And then simply ran for an exit once the guards knew what I was doing.”

“So you brought a relic of evil magic into the Library. Where are you going to put it?” she asked.

“Jenkins!” he called and waited for the man to appear, wrapping an arm around Eve’s waist so she couldn’t get up. “Where are we storing evil artifacts these days?”

“Depends on which one it is,” Jenkins replied, coming over to the desk and looking at the doll. “Russian art, under proper protections.” He gently picked it up, not mentioning what was going on in front of him, and left as quietly as he came.

“You didn’t have to yell for him,” she said after Jenkins was gone.

“Why, did it make you uncomfortable?”

“No. Maybe,” she said and looked down at his arm. “Are you never going to allow me to get up again?” She grinned as he let go and she stood up. “But I bet you can find a way to make it up to me.”

“Dinner?” he asked, looking up at her. “Just you and me. Wherever in the world you want to go.”

She grinned. “The View, in New York.”

“Seven?” 

“Deal,” she said, walking away.

He grinned, looking down at the book to see where he was off to next after dinner, before making sure she was out of sight. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket, making sure the ring was still there, and closed it back up. “Fool not to ask and fool to ask,” he said to himself before putting it away and looking down at the book. As he saw South America, he leaned back in the chair, thinking how it might be better to stay in one place for the moment. Instead, he shook his head, lifting him out of the crazy thought, and went off to research until it was time to get ready. He was waiting in the annex, in a very nice suit, and smiled as she came over to him in a fancy evening gown. “You look amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She grinned and took his arm when offered. “Shall we?”

“Considering we’re probably both hungry? Yes.” He worked the door to send them to a block away from the restaurant, having them walk up and go in. Once in the restaurant, there was a five minute wait before they were shown to their table and given menus. He decided what he wanted quickly before putting down the menu and smiling at watching her decide.

“You’re happier than I’ve seen you in a while. Or are you hiding something? You pounced on coming out to dinner faster than I thought you would.” She put her menu to the side and looked him over. “Or is this bad news and you think a public place would be better so I don’t kill you?”

“No. I – “ he tried to say something but the waiter came over. They ordered their meals, along with drinks, and he waited until the waiter was gone. “It’s more I want to give you something but I’m afraid you’re going to take it the wrong way. And I really don’t want red wine splattered all over my suit.”

“So do it before the wine gets here.” She chuckled as she saw him pale. “Flynn – what’s wrong? You haven’t been this nervous since we first met and you tried to persuade me out of working with you. Or having the others along. It cannot be that bad.”

“Oh, yes it can be.” He took out the small box from his pocket and put it over on her side of the table. “Now – “

She looked at the box and then up at him. “Is this because of what’s been happening?”

“A bit,” he said. “And a bit not. I… I hate how he flirts with you but I also hate how, despite of everything good we have together, there’s not a tighter bond.”

She took the box, opening it to see a silver band with diamonds cut into it instead of on top of it. “Easy enough to turn it around.” She lifted it and saw a small velvet pouch.

“Or take it off when you feel you need to. When you do have to flirt or just be yourself or… I really shouldn’t have done this.” He moved to take the box back but she was faster and moved it out of her reach. She took it off the table when the waiter came with their drinks, smiling as they were set down, before putting it back on the table. “Eve?”

She grabbed the small clutch she brought with her, opening it and giving him his own small velvet box. “Full disclosure – it’s got a tracker in it.” She then took her own and put on the ring, grinning at him.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the box. There was a ring for him as well, wider than hers, but the same sort of idea with the diamonds in the band instead of on top. He grinned at seeing the three diamonds. “Not going to tell me which one, are you?”

“Nope,” she replied, grinning as he put it on and she put on hers before putting the box away. “So, engaged but not engaged? Considering, for us, this is possibly only our third date.”

“Fourth. If you count the time in Morelia when we fought with Zu because we needed to spend a few days there.” He grinned and put away the box as the waiter came with their appetizers. “And, yes, that’s exactly it. Still think you’re going to outlive me.”

“Better not,” she said and took his free hand. “No more shop talk tonight.”

“Okay,” he said, kissing her hand before they both started eating. True to their word, they talked about anything but their past adventures or what might or might not happen in the future. After dinner, they walked back into the annex, a bit shocked but laughed at Jenkins congratulations, and curled up with each other for the rest of the night. In the morning, Flynn was on his way to another artifact and Eve was back helping the others and on her next adventure as well.


End file.
